


A Scarred Rose

by Elliot36



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vampires, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot36/pseuds/Elliot36
Summary: Warlock boyfriend being cute and sassy with his vampire boyfriend.That's all.





	A Scarred Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this story a chance by reading it, and I hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it.

"The sweetness and the Delicacy of the flower that I held in my hands was beautiful, I held onto it like it was the last of my human existence, even though the darkness had already consumed me."

I sat alone on a tombstone that was hidden behind some trees with thick draping brownish green leaves, watching people quietly as they came and went going to see their loved ones graves or, the people who are by themselves walking around to see the graves, or you have the interesting people who put paper over the graves and use chalk to smudge words onto the paper. I use to do that but it was a long time ago when I was a "Mundane," but eventually I grew tired of it the longer I was alive, It's better to look and save quotes in a small leather hand book or a notebook cause after awhile you have no use of the big pieces of paper when you don't use or want it anymore. I usually come to this place when the sky is grey and it looks like it's going to rain or some days when it's really foggy it gives the graveyard a creepy feel to it. I was messing with a red rose in my hands feeling the spikes on the stem cut little slits onto my fingertips and watching them heal in a couple of minutes.

"I didn't expect you to be here." I turned around to the voice.

"Well I am here almost every week so it should have probably been the first place to look for me." I said in a teasing voice.  
He had a surprised look on his face but it quickly turned to a smirk.

"Well I did look here but I didn't see you so I left." I scoffed 

"Your really bad at this game Percy, has anyone ever told you that?" 

"Wow thanks babe you really know how to put someone down." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry but I'm just stating the obvious." 

"I hate you" He said in disbelief.

"No you dont, you love me to much too hate me." I replied back at him a small smile.  
He walked closer to me and chuckled while ruffling my light brown curly locks and smiled.

"Yes I do love you to much, but sometimes you can be a little shit when you want to." He leaned down and kissed me and I smiled while he softly whispered on my lips that he loves me.


End file.
